


Bad Influence

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena tries to stand up to Vicki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> Takes place shortly before the start of season one. No spoilers.

Elena strode across the school parking lot, heading towards the spot where the burnouts liked to hang out. “Vicki, we need to talk” she said to the older girl.

Vicki rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Elena?” she asked. “If you’re looking for my brother, I have no idea where he is.”

“This isn’t about your brother, this is about mine” said Elena. “I’m tired of you being a bad influence on Jeremy. Stop trying to corrupt him and stay away from him.”

“Or what?” asked Vicki, standing inches from Elena’s face.

“Or…”

“Or nothing” said Vicki. “I’ll do what I like when I like.” She punctuated this statement by kissing Elena roughly on the lips.

“What the Hell?!” asked Elena when the other girl pulled away. She then turned and practically ran back across the parking lot.

Vicki laughed. Jeremy wasn’t the only Gilbert Vicki wanted to corrupt.


End file.
